


Petals and Ink

by Kittenixie



Series: Charisk Shorts [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A very dead Asriel, Assisted Suicide, Buttercup plan, Chara Has Their Own Body, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Nightmares, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Nonbinary Frisk, Other, Sibling Love, Soft Chara, Tsundere Flowey, Vaguely nice Flowey, chara is a little bit fucked up from everything lmao, nonbinary chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenixie/pseuds/Kittenixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...I'm not sure I like this plan anymore, Chara..."</p>
<p>"It shouldn't be too much longer, Azzy. Remember how fast Asgore got sick? And I've eaten more than he did."</p>
<p>"That isn't what I meant. I think we should stop."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petals and Ink

**Author's Note:**

> me: i should work on roses are red  
> me: *doesn't do that*
> 
> i'm so sorry i'll work on a new chapter soon i Swear

Chara's ears were filled with the gentle scratch of pen on paper as they traced over light pencil marks, drawing petal after petal. The simple monotony of the task was calming, something to focus on instead of the pain in their throat and the horrible taste of buttercups. They knew Asriel was watching them, the frown that had always seemed to be on his face since they'd put their plan into action still present. The human let out a quiet sigh, pausing in their drawing to take a drink of the water their adopted parents insisted they have.

"...I'm not sure I like this plan anymore, Chara..." Asriel frowned at them, they knew even without looking he'd have that worried expression that always made them feel bad. So, they didn't look.

They carefully set their glass down, despite their slightly shaky hands. "It shouldn't be too much longer, Azzy. Remember how fast Asgore got sick? And I've eaten more than he did," they pointed out, going back to drawing. It was true, only a few buttercups were added into that pie and their adopted father had gotten deathly ill in under a week. Of course, Chara was human, which made things a bit different, but it couldn't possibly take much longer.

"That isn't what I meant. I think we should stop." Their brother mumbled. That got Chara to turn to him, furrowing their brows. The boss monster just fidgeted with the hem of his sweater, gaze planted on the floor. "There's... There's still time to tell mom and dad, and then they can help."

Chara let out a cough, rubbing their throat and sighing. The noise got a startled bleat out of their brother, eyes wide and worried. "Asriel, do you want to throw away all we've been working on? Do you want all of monster-kind stuck down here forever?" They questioned, taking another drink of water. "If we do this, you can get all seven of the human souls we need, and then we can free the monsters together. Isn't that what you want? And if you have my soul, we'll be together forever, that was the plan, remember?" They turned back to their sketchbook, frowning when they noticed how shaky the lines were. Sometimes they forgot how weak they were now, they couldn't even go out and play with Undyne anymore. Then again, she played rough anyways, and they knew they could always depend on Azzy.

"I'm... I do want that, but..." He was saying something else, but they couldn't pick up on it, words blurring out along with their world.

It didn't work quickly. It took at least a month for Chara to die. A month of suffering while they were too stubborn to admit their error and Asriel was too afraid to go against them. All in all, not a fun time. They remembered everything being pitch black, and then their vision came back, even though they weren't seeing through their own eyes anymore.

He'd gone through with the plan. They didn't expect him to back out halfway through.

Everything was a blur of pain and rage as arrow after arrow shot into their shared body, they just barely remembered screaming for Asriel to fight back, to save them both. It didn't happen. The two made their way back to New Home, Chara's dead body clutched tightly in their paws. They both died there, collapsing in front of their parents and turning to dust.

It was his fault. His fault. He killed them both.

But with time, they realized.

It was all their fault. Their plan, their stupidity, their soul, their fault. Their fault they'd taken their family for granted, their fault for putting him through so much, their fault that six kids died, their fault everyone was so miserable and hopeless. Amazing it'd just taken them ten years in the ground to realize.

They never expected to see their brother again. Especially not right in front of them like this. That dorky smile that always made their day was on his face, paws fidgeting with his sweater. They broke into a smile, quickly reaching out a hand towards him, tears gathering in their eyes as he reached back, but they quickly noticed something. His paw was slowly falling apart, disintegrating into dust that scattered to the air. They tried to call out, but their voice caught in their throat, forced to just watch as their precious brother died before their eyes.

* * *

Chara awoke, tears streaming down their cheeks, letting out a quiet cry. That definitely alerted Frisk, who quickly put their book down and hurried over, immediately wiping the tears from their datemate's face and kissing them on the forehead. The only noises they could make were sobs and incoherent babbling, clinging to the smaller human for dear life. 

It took at least an hour for them to calm down, though with their sense of time, it could've been longer or shorter. They'd ended up with their face buried in frisk's shoulder, trembles wracking their body. Frisk frowned worriedly, gently running fingers through the demon's hair and giving them a nuzzle. "Do you want to talk about it?" They asked softly, carefully rubbing circles into the other's back.

"...I... I don't know. I think... I-I need to talk to Asr- Flowey. For a bit," Chara mumbled, tensing just a bit at their slip up. They gave Frisk a quick kiss on the cheek, disentangling themselves and wiping their eyes before heading out. It didn't take them long to find the potted flower, set on a windowsill and looking outside. The demon simply sighed, sitting on the floor and resting their head on the windowsill.

"What do you want, Chara." Flowey didn't even have to glance at them to know who it was, that was how it always was.

"...I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Just... I'm so sorry, Asriel..." They rubbed at their eyes, trying not to cry. "I ruined everything. Everything was my fault. I'm sorry."

The plant just stared at them, frown on his face. "...I forgive you," he replied simply, turning back to the window. "You're still my sibling. You did some wrong stuff, so what? You had good intentions, not to mention I agreed with it back then."

Chara's eyes widened. He'd never talked to them about the plan since they'd both died, other than cruel jabs at them for thinking it was a good idea. The demon sniffled, wiping their eyes before letting out another sigh. "...Thank you. I'm... I'm sorry nothing I could do will ever make it up to you."

"Don't be. Don't try to make it up to me."

"...Thank you, Azzy."

"...No problem, big sib."

 

**Author's Note:**

> screams i'm alive i swear lmao
> 
> but anyways here have this
> 
> (also if anyone wants to give me an idea of a charisk thing to write hmu in the comments lol)


End file.
